ZENOBA's Family Story
by Zenoba
Summary: Zenoba has a very intresting life. This story explains how her life started and How her grandmother left the Land of Snow, and her grandfather left the Uchiha clan. But now she's here to restore their honor. Theres, so far 12 volumes to Zenoba, about her current life. I will post them a little after this begining story. ZenobaOC, KakashiXOC , OrochimaruXOC


ZENOBA FAMILY STORY

Kiyoshi Jaskut was the greatest King the Land of Snow ever had. He was a tall strong man with Silver hair and blue eyes. He was married to a beautiful, young woman, with blue eyes and white hair, named Suzuki. They had a beautiful daughter named Natsumi. She was just like her mother and father. She had pale white skin, blue eyes, and instead of having long straight hair like her mother, Princess Natsumi had wavy, long, white hair.

When Princess Natsumi was 5 years old, her brother, Prince Kisame Jaskut was born. They were the only two children of the Queen and King. Since Prince Kisame was the only male, he was next in line to heir his father's Kingdom.

Princess Natsumi loved to travel around the world. When she was 16, she decided to take a trip to the Hidden Leaf Village. She was planning of only staying there for 5 months, to learn some history about the hidden villages around there.

One night, she left a clone in her room and secretly escaped her guards, to explore the Village alone without the guards fallowing her everywhere. She was dressed different so no one would recognize her. She was walking to go get something to eat, and she stumbled on a little boy around 6 years old. "Sorry," Princess Natsumi said apologetic. "Ow! You stepped on my foot!" the boy yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was going. Here I'll make it better," Princess Natsumi said while getting down on her knees. She rubbed his foot softly. "Better?" she asked the little boy. "Yeah," the little boy answered. Then a handsome man came yelling, "Fugaku! There you are! It's late, what are you doing out here?" "She stepped on me!" Fugaku said pointing at Princess Natsumi. "Oh, it was an accident. I'm sorry," she said surprised. "Don't worry about it, he shouldn't even be out here this late," Hikaru said, "Fugaku go home." "Urgh!" little Fugaku said angrily and let home stomping hard.

"I'm Hikaru Uchiha, o the Uchiha clan," Hikaru said while putting his hand out to shake hers. Natsumi responded, "I'm Natsumi Jaskut," she put her hand and like a gentlemen, Hikaru grabbed it and kissed it, she smiled. "Tell me, Natsumi, what is a beautiful young woman like you doing out here alone in the dark?" Hikaru asked. "I just wanted to get to know the Village," Princess Natsumi answered. "So you aren't rom around here… Wait, Jaskut Natsumi? Aren't you the princess from the Land o Snow that came to visit?" Hikaru asked. "Sh!" She said fast while covering his mouth. The she whispered, "I escaped my guards so I can have some free time. Don't mention my name out loud; just call me Sumi so no one can know." She took of her hand from his mouth and said, "Sorry, I just wanted to enjoy the Village with Freedom, without the guards behind me, that's why Im dressed like this." Hikaru started thinking and offered, "well a princess like you shouldn't be all alone out here. But I do understand that out want to look around the village in peace, and since I do this Village very well, and I am in the Anbu, I can show you around, and protect you." Natsumi blushed and said, "Well if you're offering it like that, how could I reject your offer. Show me around."

They walked around the village, talking about who they were. Princess Natsumi told him about her royal family and her younger brother being next in line. She suddenly develop a sudden trust in him, and told him a little about how she has strange dreams that tend to come true, talking about her visions. She also told Hikaru about her special Moon Necklace that has run in her family or generations, and the type of power it holds in it. She told him many things.

Hikaru told Princess Natsumi about his family and the Uchiha clan. Hikaru told her how he was going to be the next leader of the clan. He was the oldest son out of the three children including himself. He had his younger brother, Fugaku, and a younger sister. Since he was going to be the Leader of the clan, he had so much weight on his back to protect the clan. His father was tough on him, to be the best he can, since he was a young child. There was a harsh war going on, which made his life even tougher.

Hikaru was in the Anbu, an S-rank, but anytime he had free time, he would spend it with Princess Natsumi while she was still in the village. He was with her, almost every day in those five months that Princess Natsumi was in the Hidden Leaf Village. They talked about everything. With all the pressure and stress Hikaru had, Princess Natsumi was the only person that made him happy and smile. And even though, being royal, and having everything, she finally felt true happiness with Hikaru.

In just those five short months, they knew almost everything about each other. They instantly fell deeply in love. But there was a huge problem. Hikaru could only marry inside the Uchiha Clan, and princess Natsumi could only marry someone from Royal blood. They were very saddened about this.

The five months were over, and it was finally the day Princess Natsumi had to go back home to the Land of Snow. She was alone in her room packing up her last things. She had a window open letting in the fresh air. She suddenly felt someone behind her, and she quickly turned getting her katana out. "Wait!" Hikaru yelled while taking of his mask. "Hikaru, you scared me. I told you not to do that," Princess Natsumi said in relief while putting her katana down, "what are you doing here? We said our goodbyes yesterday. And you know I hate that mask." "I couldn't let anyone see me, that is why I have the mask. And I wanted to see you one last time," Hikaru said. Princess Natsumi smiled for a moment, but instantly faded away, and turned around in sadness packing her notebooks. Hikaru threw his mask on the bed and he put his arms around her. He turned her around and holds her tight, having her head on his chest. "This isn't fair," She said sadly. "I know… but don't give up hope; we'll figure something out…" Hikaru said in a low tone of voice.

Princess Natsumi got teary. Hikaru got her from the chin, and for the first time ever, kissed her. Suddenly one of her guards knocked on her door and said, "Princess Natsumi, are you ready to go?" "Give me one more minute, please," she responded. Hikaru got his mask, and Natsumi closed her last suit case. Then they turned to each other again. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again," Hikaru said. Princess Natsumi responded, "I know we will," she smiled with a little sadness. Hikaru put his mask back on and said, "I'll always write to you." Then he left. Princess Natsumi went back to the Land of Snow in sadness.

Hikaru kept his word, and he sends her letters every week. His letters were the only thing that made her smile. She would always reply immediately. This went on for two years. But she couldn't handle being away from him anymore.

Princess Natsumi finally confronted her dad, King Jaskut. She told her who she met back in the Leaf Village, and that she was in Love with him. Her father got furious that she fell in love with an outsider. He prohibit her from ever seeing or writing to him. She wasn't allowed to travel anymore either. He went to her room and ripped up all her letters from him, and he locked her in her room wouldn't any contact with anyone but her maid. She cried all night. She was only 18 years old, and she was locked up like a bird in a cage.

A month later, her father arranged a marriage for her with a Prince. She didn't want to marry him, but she had no choice, her father obligated her against her will. She wanted to tell Hikaru about what her father did, but didn't know how. The maid saw her sadness and even though it could cost her, her own life, she decided to help Princess Natsumi. Princess Natsumi wrote a letter to Hikaru explaining what was about to happen, and the maid secretly send it to him.

For three whole weeks, Princess Natsumi waited for a response. But his response to her letter never came. She thought to herself that maybe he was mad that for a whole month she didn't reply to his letters, even though she wrote an explanation to why she wasn't able to reply. But she also thought that maybe he decided to leave her alone since she had no other choice but to marry the prince her Father chose for her. She had lost all hope.

It was finally the day of her arranged marriage. Princess Natsumi asked to be alone that whole morning. Her windows were wide open. She took a look outside to see the people preparing the wedding ceremony, and she decided to just put the curtains down.

Her wedding dress was laid out on her bed ready for her to put it on. She was standing in front of her mirror starring at herself, putting on the last tough of make-up, her lip gloss. Then she turned to look at the dress on her bed. Even though her dad ripped up all her letters, she had one saved. It was the first letter Hikaru ever sent her. She opened it and started reading it. She got teary, crumbled it up, and threw it to the fireplace in anger and sadness. She's been holding in tears for way to long, and she finally broke. She sat on her bed facing the fireplace seeing the little burn, and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Hikaru said. Princess Natsumi instantly recognized that voice and turned around. She starred at him, smiled, and went running to him to hug him. "I thought you had forgotten about me," Princess Natsumi said. "How could I ever forget my one and only true love. And I told you we would figure something out," Hikaru responded. "I don't want to marry that guy! He-!" "Shh!" Hikaru quiet her, "you won't. After I read your letter, I talked to my Father about everything there was between you and me. And I told him I wanted to come and be with you, but he didn't accept any of this. He said I had a mission already in the Uchiha clan, so I couldn't leave them. And he also prohibit me from seeing you again, because Im only allowed to marry inside my clan. After days of trying to convince him, nothing worked. So I decided that you're more important to me than that clan. I left my Head band on his bed with a note saying that if this clan wouldn't let me be happy, then I should just leave. And I did. Now we can both be happy, if you do the same, and leave with me."

Princess Natsumi was shocked. She got a little further away from him, and started thinking. Then she looked at her wedding dress. "I'm royalty. This, all of this, is my life. I'm their princess, I can't just abandon my people, they need me," Princess Natsumi said worried. "Your brother is turning 20 in four years, and he's going to be the king. He's going to be married soon, and all of this, will be his. And all of this will be his people. This kingdom needs him, Natsumi, not you. He's going to be their king. Not you," Hikaru said. "But" She said worried, but Hikaru's interrupted her and said, "But what? We both know you don't want to marry that guy, you haven't even met yet. And you know that even though you can have everything you want in this world, only I make your truly happy."

Princess Natsumi looked at her dream book she had on her dresser. It was opened to the last page she was writing in earlier. She walked towards it and closed it with the lock it had on. She hold it in her hands for a few seconds thinking. Then she went on and put it on her bookshelf. She looked at her crown on her dresser and picked it up and looked at it. She saw her moon necklace shine for a second on the reflection of the diamonds. She turned to Hikaru and said, "I rather lose all of this, than to lose you." Hikaru went up to her, grabbed the crown from her hands and put it down on the dresser. "Let's go," he said. "Wait," she responded. Princess Natsumi wrote a note saying,

_I rather be with my true love and be happy,_

_ than to stay miserable in royalty._

She put the note on top of her wedding dress. She got her special katana, and they left hidden.

Princess Natsumi was just 18, and Hikaru was 22. Two young people barely learning the true meanings of life, and they left everything they had, behind.

Natsumi Jaskut grew up in royalty. Everything she wanted was given to her. She was a studious young woman. She had great knowledge. She was strong. She held the nature transformation of Water, Wind, and Crystal. She loved her family, they were everything for her. But she left that love for her family behind since they didn't let her be happy.

When her father found out she ran away, minutes before her wedding, he got furious. He grew a strong hatred towards her. It was such a strong hatred he had towards her, he prohibits her from ever entering the Land of Snow again, and any of his people, including his wife and son; were to make any sort of contact with her, would be killed. He order for everyone to forget who ex-princess Natsumi even was, and that she was never even born. Natsumi's Brother Kisame, and mother Suzuki, were deeply saddened. But there wasn't anything they could do because King Jaskut made the rule, and signed it in paper. Natsumi had lost her family, friends, title, and her honor. But she didn't care. Even though she lost everything, she gains even more by being with her true love and happiness, Hikaru Uchiha.

Hikaru Uchiha was the oldest son of the head of the Uchiha clan. He was born to a loving mother, but a tough father. Since he was just a little three year old boy, his father pushed him to be the strongest, toughest, and bestest, because he was next in line to take over the Uchiha clan. Hikaru became a Jōnin when he was nine. Then he became an S-rank and joined the Anbu at a young age. Since he was destined to take over the clan, his father pushed him to extreme limits. Hikaru never had freedom or a normal childhood. He was always training, fighting, studying, and working. It was different for his siblings. His little brother Fugaku and his little sister had a normal happy childhood. Hikaru hated his father for pushing him, but his hatred for him made him even stronger. When he was a teenager, he was already ready to take over, but his father still thought he was weak, and kept training him. Hikaru was born with the nature transformation of Fire, and later developed Lightning, Blaze and Earth.

Hikaru was very strong. But since he left the clan to be with Natsumi, Hikaru's father erased his name from the Uchiha clan. No one was allowed to mention his name, or talk to him. Fugaku, who was only 8 years old at the time, had to leave his short childhood behind and start training twice as hard, because Fugaku was now in place to be the Leader of the Uchiha clan. His father pushed him to extremes  
limits. Fugaku grew a strong hatred towards Hikaru for leaving the clan, and his family, and especially for leaving all the weight on him. Because now Fugaku had to carry all of Hikaru's weight. Hikaru's leaving ruin Fugaku's life and his family. His father erased Hikaru's name from the village for betrayal of the family and clan and turning his back on his people. But Hikaru didn't care. He was finally happy being with Natsumi. He finally felt freedom and happiness.

Natsumi and Hikaru had to hide their true identities. Hikaru never again used his sharingan eyes, and cut his long hair. And Natsumi dyed her hair silver. They were both a disgrace to their homelands, so they faked their last names. They used the last name Hazel. They never got married because the legal system would recognize their true identities. So they pretended to be married under the name Hazel.

For two years they went from city to city moving around. They realized they hated the city, so they finally settled in the Hidden Sound Village.

Natsumi gave birth to their first and only child, when she was 22. Hikaru was 26. Natsumi had a beautiful daughter that was born with Navy blue eyes, and dark grey hair. They named her Hanako Uchiha. They never worried that she would have that last name. They raised Hanako as a sound villager.

Hanako wasn't strong at all. Her rank went up to a Genin. She didn't get any good traits from the Jaskuts nor the Uchihas. She just got their looks. Her chakura wasn't all that strong. Hanako was a bratty teenager. She later studied to be a low level medical ninja.

Natsumi and Hikaru never really told Hanako about their past. They thought she wasn't ready to know yet. But seeing how immature she was, they knew she would never be ready, so they decided to tell her at least a part of their true past. When Hanako was 14, they sat her down and told her a few things. They told her where they came from, and why they left their families and people. Hanako got angry and furious. She now thought that since her parents lost their honors, then she was a daughter of disgrace. She was furious that her parents choose love over richness, and power,

"You were the princess of the Land of Snow and you left all that royalty, luxury, money, power, butlers; Everything! For him?! And You! You, being in one of the strongest Clans, being an S-rank in the Anbu, and having the Sharingan eyes, something that many people desire, oh and let's not forget, you were going to be the LEADER; you left it all for her! What the hell is wrong with you two! You had it all good, now you're leaving in a crappy place!" Hanako yelled at them with anger. "Watch your mouth!" Natsumi said surprised. Then Hikaru trying to calm her down said, "My child, we don't expect you to understand at this young age. But someday you will. Listen to us, we both lived great lives, but not happy lives. We both wanted a change for happiness. And being together was all that made us happy." "But you had it all," Hanako replied taking a seat down. "No," Natsumi said. Hanako was confused. "To your understanding, you think we had it all. But you wouldn't know. We lived that life you think is so great. But it wasn't. I worked every day, and study day and night, learning different laws and rules from all over the world. I never had fun as a child. Yes I had a huge castle with maids and butlers and many rooms, but I spent most of my times in the library or the meeting office. I never even had a chance to see the living room. And we had five living rooms. And your father trained, work, study, every single day since he was a boy. Risking his life every day, fighting to protecting people he didn't even know. He never had a childhood. Hanako, when we left and came here and had you; I was finally happy," Natsumi explain. "I was finally happy too. I never knew what was true happiness, until we left our families and pasts," Hikaru said looking with love at Natsumi.

Hanako stayed serious, just staring at them trying to process all of this. Then Hikaru told her, "This is our new life. You're from the Sound Village. This is your home. You're a medical ninja. Forget about OUR past. And just look forward to Your future." She stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Then Hanako said softly, "this is the reason you say you're a Hazel, and the reason you dye your hair, and the reason you guys hide a lot from the people, because you two are a disgrace to your people?" "Yes," Hikaru answered, "but now, the Sound village is your people. Forget the Uchihas and Jaskuts." "Just like they forgot about me and your father," Natsumi said softly.

Little by little, Hanako started to understand and accept everything her parents did and left behind, almost everything. Natsumi never told Hanako about her dreams that came true. She never told her about her moon necklace either or what the moon necklace was able to do. She knew what was soon going to happen to herself and Hikaru. She had a dream about it in the past.

Natsumi made a little gold box with the engraving ZENOBA on the front of the box. She put her moon necklace in it, and hid it in Hanako's box of memories, which Hanako never really checks.

Hanako was 14 when she met a 20-year-old Jōnin Academy teacher named Takahiro Matsumoto. They became very close. When Hanako was 15, they decided they wanted to get marry. She was very young, and Hikaru wasn't too comfortable with it, but after Natsumi insisted for a while, Hikaru finally accepted. But things turned for the worst.

Hanako's parents, Natsumi and Hikaru, were opening up their shop an early foggy morning. They were fixing the merchandise like they do every morning. Suddenly thieves came in rushing into their shop. They saw that Hikaru was opening the money safe in the back, and they rushed in and stabbed Hikaru multiple times on his back, instantly killing him. Hikaru didn't even have a chance to fight back, and he didn't sense them coming in because he hasn't used any chakura in over 16 years. They took all the money and when they made a run for the door, Natsumi tried fighting them back, without any weapons, because she hasn't carried any weapons in years. She was very rusty in her chakura. She put up a good fight, but ended up losing. The thieves killed her. The thieves left running and left Hikaru and Natsumi dead on the bloody filled floor.

Hanako was working when they summonsed her, the tragic news. She refused to believe it, until she saw the bodies for herself. She fell into a huge depression instantly. She would cry to sleep every night. She quit her job, because she couldn't work over her depression. Takahiro was with her every day, after he came out of work. After a month of grieving, she finally understood why her parents left their people to be together happy. She got over her depression when she realized this. She finally got over her brattiness and started maturing. Two months after her parent's death, Hanako and Takahiro got married.

Takahiro kept teaching in the Academy, and Hanako just stayed as a house wife. Hanako was 16 when she found out she was pregnant. Takahiro quit his job to focus on his family. They decided to move to the Hidden Leaf Village, before their child was born, so they can open a new shop, and start a new life. Away from the village where Hanako's parents were murder.

Once they moved to the Hidden Leaf, Takahiro opened a restaurant. Eight months later, Hanako gave birth to their first and only child. She was white paled skin, Black colored hair, and Ice blue colored eyes. They named her Zenoba Matsumoto. Zenoba looked just like Hanako's father, Hikaru. And she had her Mothers Natsumi eyes. Zenoba was a strong and powerful, just like Natsumi's parents. Zenoba didn't get many traits from her father Takahiro.

Ever since Zenoba was one-year-old, Takahiro was already training her little by little, the things he use to teach kids in the academy. Zenoba was a fast learner. She got that trait of being a fast learner from her dad Takahiro.

Hanako never told Zenoba about Natsumi's and Hikaru's lives. She just told her that they were very good Sound villagers, very nice and kind, and tragically died when Natsumi was young.

There were many times when Hanako would walk to her husband's restaurant, and she would see a few people from the Uchiha clan. She would see them and remember what her Father told her, and what he left behind. She would see old people from the Uchiha clan, and wonder which one might be her grandfather. She would see young people from the clan and wonder which ones were her cousins. But she couldn't talk to any of them, because Hikaru told her to forget who they are just like how they forgot who He was. All she could do is just wonder.

Hanako thought moving to the Hidden Leaf village would been good for her, because even though she didn't know who her family was, she knew she was still close to family, and it would bring some closer since she lost her parents. But that wasn't the case. It made her feel frustrated and sad, not knowing which people were her blooded family members. She couldn't ask anyone because they had erased her father's name, which would mean, that if they knew Hikaru had a child; they wouldn't accept Hanako either. She wanted to leave, but she saw how happy Zenoba was in the Hidden Leaf, and how perfectly she fitted in, and how everybody loved her. She was such a happy child that got along with everybody from all ages. Well mannered, and strong. Hanako didn't want to take all of that away from her, so she just had to keep secret, be strong, and act normal in the Hidden Leaf.

Zenoba went to the Academy at a very young age. She got her Hidden Leaf head band at age 9. Zenoba was one of the best in the academy. Suddenly secrets were let out.

Once, Zenoba was home alone. She was looking thru her mother's stuff to see if she can find any more pictures of her grandparents, besides the one picture her mother Hanako had in the living room, of Hikaru and Natsumi when they first met.

Zenoba found a box in her mother's closet. She opened it and saw a few pictures and a few letters, which Hikaru received from Natsumi when they use to write to each other. She was going thru them, reading all the letters. Then she saw a picture of her grandmother wearing a dress, and a diamond crown. Zenoba was shocked and confused. Then she found a picture of her grandfather with the Leaf headband and the Uchiha symbol on his shirt. Zenoba was extremely shocked. She didn't understand anything. She was confused. She started to wonder if her mother lied to her all these years. Zenoba didn't know what to think. She wanted to go running to the restaurant and demand her mother to tell her what was all of this she was discovering, but then Zenoba saw something shine in the box. She digged in and found a little golden box. Her name was engraved in it. It was lock. She put all the letters and pictures back in the box, closed it, and put it in her mom closet, and took the golden box to her room. She picked it with many things trying to open it. Finally she opened it.

Inside was a note. She read it. It explained everything. Who Natsumi and Hikaru really were, where they came from, the clan, royalty, Hikaru's sharingan eyes, the moon necklace, everything. The letter explains more than what Hikaru and Natsumi told Hanako. The last part of the letter said,

_This Moon necklace will give you many answers and power._

_ You're not a Matsumoto. You are a Uchiha, a Jaskut. Live up to our names. And restore our Honor._

Zenoba took the Moon necklace out of the small box. She was holding it in her hands, then she looked, then she looked up to her mirror and saw that she had the Sharingan. Then her moon necklace started glowing for a few seconds. She put the necklace on after it stopped glowing and sat the edge of her bed. She started putting the puzzle together about everything her mother told her and everything she found in the box and in the letter. Things started making sense at that moment. Then she realized her mother Hanako lied to her, because she didn't know what Zenoba now knows.

Those two weeks after finding the books, were different for Zenoba. She had many dreams of her grandparent's lives. There was a certain dream that stayed with her. She had a dream that she was on a balcony looking out to a crowd of many people, and someone comes and puts a crown on her and everyone cheers. Then she had a dream that she was in a huge fight, and stared straight into a guy's eyes that also had the sharingan. Later in life these dreams helped her developed the Crystal, Dark, and Water Nature transformation. Zenoba was born with the Fire nature transformation. Zenoba never told her parents about the box or any of this.

One day, Hanako had a friend named Ayako, come over for tea. Hanako had forgotten to hide the picture of her parents she had in the living room.

Hanako and Ayako were sitting down, talking and drinking tea. Ayako noticed the picture and asked, "Who are they? The ones in the picture?" Hanako got nervous and answered, "My parents. They passed away 11 years ago." "I'm sorry to hear that," Ayako said, and then she asked, "What was your father's name?" "Uh, Hikaru," Hanako answered nervously. "And your mother's?" Ayako continued asking suspiciously. "Natsumi," Hanako answered.

Ayako got suspicious. She got up and said, "Well thank you for the tea, it was wonderful. But I have to get going now. My mother-in-law is coming over tonight, and I need to prepare the house for her arrival." "Thank you for coming," Hanako said worried. "Bye," Ayako said leaving. When she closed the door, Hanako rapidly hid the picture. She got very worry.

A week later when Hanako went walking to her husband, Takahiro's restaurant, she saw many people starring. Suddenly hardly anyone was going to her husband's restaurant, and many people stopped talking to her. This went on for a whole month. Finally one day she snapped when she heard two people whispering and looking at her when she was passing by.

"Why is everyone starring and murmuring when I pass by?" Hanako said loudly. "Hanako!" Takahiro said trying to calm her down. Hanako replied, "No! I want to know what this whole village is talking about! Someone please tell me!" Ayako was there, and she got closer to her, and answered, "You're the daughter of Hikaru aren't you?"

Hanako was shock and scared, she couldn't answer. "Yeah, you are. We all know. You're the daughter of that ungrateful, betrayal, Uchiha Hikaru!" Ayako said yelling at her. "Betrayal? No! The clan betrayed him!" Hanako responded loud. "Hahaha! Is that what you think? He left this clan for a run-away-princess! He left his people, and his family in the middle of a war! He ruined everything! He left his three year old sister behind. He said he loved her dearly… and he just left me there. Our family was ruined! We suffered because of your stupid mother!" Ayako yelled with anger, revealing that she was Hikaru's younger sister. "You're my aunt?" Hanako asked softly. "Don't ever call me that! You don't deserve to call me your family!" Ayako yelled. Everyone started murmuring loudly, and others started yelling out names to her. "You're a dishonor! You shouldn't even be allowed to walk in our soil!" Ayako yelled out.

Everyone agreed screaming at Hanako. Hanako got sad and mad at the same time, and left running home. Takahiro went after her, and tried calming her down, just like when her parents died, but nothing worked.

For the next four months, it was hell for Hanako, and also Zenoba. Not once did Hanako come out of her house, but Zenoba had to go to the academy. It was horrible for little Zenoba.

Before this problem, Zenoba was an extremely happy child. Everyone loved her. Everyone knew her, and they knew she was going to make it big in life. But after they found out who her mother was, everyone started making fun of her and bullying her, even her friends. People called out names to her. They pushed her around. Suddenly all the people that loved her, hated her.

One day, Zenoba was walking home, and a group of boys surrounded her. They all had the Uchiha clan symbol on their shirts. They started pushing her around laughing at her, making fun of her. "Come on 'Uchiha'! Defend yourself!" a boy yelled at her while pushing her down.

Zenoba didn't fight back because her father Takahiro thought her that they only fight enemies, not her people of the Leaf. "I can't fight you!" She yelled at them. " Why little girl? You're too weak! Are you going to run away just like your grandfather!" a boy yelled out laughing at her kicking dirt to her face. "No!" she responded, "I don't fight my own!"

She pushed a boy aside, and tried running away, but then a Uchiha girl came, and pulled her hair so hard, she fell back to the ground. Everyone was laughing. "You aren't one of us," she said looking down at her. Zenoba looked up and around and saw all the kids laughing. And none of the adults did anything, they were laughing too.

Zenoba was so mad and sad at the same time. She got up and left home crying. She got in her house and shut the door hard. She was going thru so many emotions at once.

Out of anger, she grabbed the katana that was displayed in the living room which belonged to her grandfather. She looked at her reflection on the blade, and starting thinking of just stabbing it right thru her heart. She hold up the katana ready to stab herself, but at that moment her mother came in the living room running because of the noise she heard. "Zenoba!" Hanako yelled in shock. Zenoba turned quickly and looked at her with anger, and lower the katana. In a serious tone, while tears runned down her cheeks, Zenoba said, "you're the disaster… The shame… The reason why everybody now hates me. The reason why they've been giving me hell these past months." Hanako scared, pledge, "no Zenoba, honey, you have it all wrong. You won't understand because you're small. It-it's not my fault, n-nor yours."

"Who said anything about it being my fault?" Zenoba said with an evil face. Stuttering in fear, Hanako said, "th-that's not what I-I meant." Zenoba was looking at her with evil eyes, and then suddenly her eyes turned red, to the sharingan eyes. Hanako yelled in fear, "No, no. it's not possible! Zenoba take it off!"

Zenoba started getting closer to her, and Hanako kept walking back slowly. "Zen-Zenoba. Put the katana down. Please, we can-can talk about this. W-we'll move away if you want," Hanako said in fear trying to calm her down. "No. You'll pay for lying to me about my grandparents… and for the shame you brought upon me," Zenoba said in a serious tone.

Hanako went running to the back door but Zenoba had a clone behind her, that when Hanako turned to run, the clone pushed Hanako to the ground. Zenoba instantly stabbed her two times, one for lying and one for shame. Her dad heard the screams from outside and he came in running.

He was in shock when he saw the floor full with blood, and then saw Hanako's lifeless body on the floor. He turned around and saw Zenoba. "Zenoba," he said in a low tone. She just stood there emotionless and said, "Thank you for teaching me all you know, but it was a mistake to marry her."

Zenoba ran to him, but he disappeared and appeared behind her, but without turning around, she stabbed the katana right behind her right when he appeared behind her. He fell on his knees, bleeding extremely coughing out blood. Zenoba turned around slowly and looked at him straight in the eyes, and said, "I'm sorry father." She pulled out the katana from his body and he fell to the ground dead.

She cleaned the katana and kept it. She went to her mother's room to get a scroll, and then she saw herself in the mirror. She starred at her headband she had tied on her forehead. She got furious and with a kunai, she scraped a long line across the Leaf Village symbol, resembling rejection to the Leaf village and everyone and everything in it.

She heard loud murmuring coming from outside. She got scared and she left running away hiding. She ran all the way to the outside of the village; she kept running up to a lake far outside the Hidden Leaf. No one saw her run away.

Zenoba was only 10 years old, and successfully killed… her own blooded parents.

She stopped running in the Lake, she fell on her knees and saw her reflection on the water. She saw all the blood on her clothes and hands and got mad. She took off her headband and threw it on the floor. She got teary for a few seconds. Then she started washing up off all the blood. She then stayed starring at her reflection for a few minutes.

"I'm Zenoba Mat-… of the Jaskuts… and of the Uchihas," She said starring at her sharingan eyes in the water reflection, "this is who I am, a cold blooded killer. My warm heart has turned into stone. The only reason Im here… is to restore my grandparents honor." She got her head band and looked at it seeing her eyes reflecting on the head band metal. Her eyes turned back to normal. Ice blue. She tied the head band on her head. The knot was on top and the metal plate was under her hair so no one can see it. She stood up firmly and with no shame … no regret… no heart; she started walking towards the Sound Village, where her grandparents made their lives.

Zenoba lived alone and took care of herself in the Hidden Sound Village. When Zenoba was 12, she found out a guy named Uchiha Itachi, massacred the whole Uchiha clan.

A few months later, she found out Itachi was her mother's younger cousin. Zenoba's grandfather, Hikaru Uchiha, was the brother of Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku was Itachi's Father. Itachi was only one year older than Zenoba.

Zenoba found out later on, that Itachi wasn't the only Uchiha alive. Apparently he speared his younger brother. Itachi and Sasuke were the only family she knew about, and thought were the only family she had that was alive. Until she found out her grandmother's brother was still alive. His name was Kisame Jaskut and he was the king of The Land of Snow. Zenoba's father had two brothers, which were her uncles. They lived in the Sound Village, and she met them a couple of times, until they both died protecting their village, when Zenoba was around 7 years old. To Zenoba's knowledge, she only had three family members. . She knew a little bit about them, but since she never met them, they didn't know anything about her. They never heard about her.

No one was able to prove that Zenoba murdered her parents, so she was able to heir her parents and grandparents wealth. They had millions of dollars in the bank, and Zenoba heir it all. She never had to struggle.

When Zenoba was around 13 years old, she suddenly out of nowhere, crossed paths with Itachi. She met him for the first time. He didn't want anything to do with her.

Itachi resented her because of what her grandfather did. Fugaku was a kid when Hikaru left. Suddenly Fugaku was being pushed to extreme limits he didn't even know existed. Once Itachi was born, Fugaku did the same to his son Itachi. Itachi never had a normal childhood. His whole childhood was about training. He trained every day, all because of Hikaru's decision to choose love over his people. Itachi took all his hatred towards Zenoba. But Zenoba wasn't going to let him go.

Zenoba challenged him on a fight in trade of his teachings, and trust. Itachi agreed, but instead of fighting him, she would have to fight Kisame and Deidara. After a long fight, Zenoba was about to finish them off, but Itachi stopped her. She won. He agreed to let her be with him for a while, but said that trust is something very difficult she would have to earn, that it could even take more than this life.

For the next two years, Zenoba stayed with Itachi, learning from him many things especially the sharingan. She stopped wearing her head band on this point on. Itachi was part of the Akatsuki. Zenoba never joined them, plus she never got along with any of them, except Deidara, because she wanted to be stronger than all of them. But she hid a true feeling. The only reason she actually wanted to be around Itachi, was because she wanted to be around someone close in blood with her. She wanted to be around a family member. She never showed this feeling to anyone.

When Zenoba was around 15, she left on her own path. Then she met Orochimaru. She was with him for two years. By age 17, things started heating up between Orochimaru and Zenoba. They had a very heated sexual relationship, but nothing emotional wise. He was almost 40 years older than Zenoba and was using her as his sex toy. But since she was in her rebellious teen years, she didn't care, she loved it.

Orochimaru sent Zenoba on a mission outside the Hidden Leaf once. She hadn't been around there in nearly 10 years. She ignored her emotions that that place had on her, and fallowed Orochimaru's commands.

Zenoba got into a huge fight with some Hidden Leaf ninjas. That's when she met Hatake Kakashi. Even though they were fighting, she saw something in him that she has never seen or felt before. She had the perfect chance to kill him, but she couldn't do it.

After a few months later, Orochimaru sent Zenoba to the Hidden Leaf Village for a little plan he had on attacking the Village. After 7 years, she was finally returning to the Leaf Village. Where it all happened. Where her bright happy life, changed to darkness.

She was afraid to return, but she had no other choice. She was afraid people might recognize her, even though she changed extremely, so she faked her name to being Sasha Hazel. She even wore a Sound Village head band on her waist as a belt so people would think that's where she was from.

After a while, she started to get to know Kakashi. She started falling in love with him, even though up to this day she won't use that term. She finally made a decision to leave Orochimaru, and stay in the Hidden Leaf, with Kakashi. But Orochimaru wasn't going to let go without a fight.

**(This is where Volume One started.)**

**(Volume 1-12 will be uploaded soon.)**

Later Kakashi found out about Zenoba's true identity, about her past and her family. But he kept it a secret because of his love towards her.

Orochimaru has been mad because she betrayed him. Many times he has fought her trying to kill her. But until this day, he has failed. Eventually, Orochimaru exposed Zenoba's true identity. But he only exposed her name, Zenoba Matsumoto. People didn't really remember about her parent's death, so till this day no one knows about her parent's murder and her grandparent's lives.

Anko only knows that she worked or Orochimaru. Tsunade knows a little bit more, like the fact that she murder her parents in the Leaf, and her grandfather was a Uchiha, and her grandmother a princess. But Tsunade ignores that, plus the fact that she probably worked for Orochimaru, but since she's not able to prove that that is a fact, she tends to ignore it, as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf.

Jiraiya and Kakashi are the only ones that know basically her whole life story, plus her Kekkei Genkai of the sharingan eyes.

Zenoba ends up going to the Land of Snow to restore her grandmother, Princess Natsumi Jaskut, honor. Now she has to work on restoring her grandfather, Hikaru Uchiha, honor. Since the Uchiha's are dead, the only way to restore her grandfather's honor, is to renounce her rejection to the Leaf Village, admit to all the murders she's done and turn herself in to Danzo, in place of herself and Hikaru. This action could probably result into executing her. But until this moment, we don't know if she'll ever turn herself in, because she has too much pride to just throw away.

Zenoba use to be a happy little girl that loved the world and it loved her back. Now she's a cold blooded killer that hates the world, and it hates her.

We know where it goes on from here. Itachi is now 22, Kakashi 31, and Zenoba 21.


End file.
